Rapunzel?
by Chibi Tenshi Sama
Summary: What I think would really happen if the Rapunzel story line was true.... (Complete!)


(((My only writing skill is taking a well known plot and changing it so that the idiocy is shown in a very obvious fashion and you see just how stupid the story really is. It however takes a while for me to get inspiration....... so I will only be writing one shot stories infrequently. Patience is a virtue..... that I don't have.  
  
Remeber, when things take place in a parallel realm, things will be different..... yessss..... )))  
  
Once upon a time, not too long ago, about, oh say 7-8 years ago, not too far away, in, for instance, a parallel realm, lived a couple. They were young, but growing old quickly. Although they wanted a child (why?) they couldn't get one. So after a while they had triplets. They were three cute little boys. And the witch next door just so happened to be doing an experiment for which she needed a new born child (three in fact). The witch came and explained to the couple what she was doing, and they willingly gave up two of their children. The witch explained that this arrangement would work well with her plans. The witch (by the name of Achillaka) took one of the babies and brought it to the palace to grow there as a prince. The other she brought home with her.  
  
You see, Achillaka (the witch) was doing an experiment that determined where it was best to grow up as a child; where the most intelligent people came from. She wanted to determine whether having a child have to deal with countless people in the castle made them the wisest, or a few people in a house in downtown suburbia, or with only one person for association.  
  
Well, now the boy needed a name. Rendall seemed to be a good, practical name. Achillaka took the boy to a specially prepared tower in a local forest. The tower had no visible door, but it was beautiful inside and fully furnished. The entrance to the tower was twelve metres away, through a trap door, and down a tunnel.  
  
The tower was east of the closest city, and all the windows except one large bay window all faced east, with just the one facing west. This was so that light would flood in, in the mornings forcing the boy to wake up. One window facing west allowed as little light from the sunset to be seen to keep the boy up past bedtime. But it's nice to see the sunset every once in a while. The tower was four stories high, and approximately 30' x 40'. All in all, it was like a tall but narrow house.  
  
Of course, as Rendall got older, some the furniture changed. But that is beside the point.  
  
The people in the city, of course, did not fail to notice the tower (after about 20 years.) Rendall and his unknown and unknowing brothers were (obviously) twenty years old. Incidentally, Rendall's brothers were named Randall (at the palace; you can remember this by they both have two A's), and Rendell (at the house in the city).  
  
Time came when people assumed that the witch was keeping someone in the tower. It was only true, but they automatically assumed it was like some fairy tale. Any one should know that fairy tales aren't true, (there is a difference between fairy and faerie. Please don't mix up the two for your own safety) but these people were particularly fickle and believed anything. These people assumed that the witch had trapped a beautiful young girl in the tower, as was always done in stories from their childhood. So of course, they sent the prince to go rescue this "unknown young helpless beauty".  
  
However, Rendall was in no need of rescue. The bottom floor was forbidden but it was the witch's workroom, and he had no desire to go down there and get himself blown up. The second floor was a kitchen, and dining room. On the third floor, was the TV room, game room, and entertainment in other words. On the fourth and final floor, was the bedroom, bathroom etc.  
  
When Randall (from the palace) came to "rescue" Rendall, the visit went something like this:  
  
Randall: And there is the tower which must encase the lovely young lady.  
  
Horse: *rolls eyes*  
  
Randall: Now I shall watch for the witch to come out of the tower and leave the girl unattended, as they always stupidly do.  
  
Achillaka: *comes out of trap door just behind Randall.* Can I help you sir?  
  
Randall: *answers without turning around* Certainly. If you see the witch, attempt to lure her away, while I rescue the young lady inside yonder tower.  
  
Achillaka: *Thinking* Young lady? Yonder tower? Must be a fool that thinks Rendall is some imprisoned damsel. May as well play along.  
  
Achillaka: The witch from "yonder tower" isn't home.  
  
Randall: *Turns around* And you are....?  
  
Achillaka: The witch from yonder tower. I'll be doing my shopping right now, so if you want to go rescue the "young lady inside yonder tower," knock yourself out. Would you like to borrow a hammer to knock yourself out with?  
  
Randall: -_-; No thanks.... *wanders off to tower, and climbs wall*  
  
So he hopped into the tower, through Rendall's window, made himself look pretty, and sat on the bed waiting.... and waiting. Rendall was however watching a 18 hour line up of dot hack, and had no intention of leaving the TV (and his precious DVD player) unless he was getting food. So Randall was sitting in Rendall's room for 10+ hours.  
  
When Rendall finally came upstairs, the conversation went something like this:  
  
Randall: (hears someone coming and does a last check in the mirror) I hope this is worth my time.  
  
Rendall: *enters* What are you doing here!?!?!!?!?!?!?! Get out of my room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Picks up Randall and throws him from a fourth storey window*  
  
Randall: x.x  
  
(((And that's what I say would happen if the Rapunzel Story line really happened. If you don't like it, don't review.  
  
R&R! (Especially if I spelled something wrong!) ))) 


End file.
